20pd chapter 5
by Queen Nami
Summary: edit


**20 **_**Perfect **_**Dates**

**Chapter 5**

**Date 4: Gaara**

The pinkette groaned as she collapsed gracelessly onto the couch, rubbing her temples in attempt to push away the slowly forming headache. That damn Uchiha had the nerve to call her his 'fiancé', she was just on the verge of slapping him silly if it wasn't for the paparazzi crowding around her to squeeze out any gossip about their so called _relationship_.

"Why do these things happen to me?" Sakura moaned, stuffing her face into the pillow, sighing in defeat as she shut her eyes.

"Ugh, you're telling me. I can already feel the hangover." Ino stumbled clumsily into the room, while holding a glass of water in one hand and a paracetamol pill in the other. She eventually made it over to the sofa, as she handled over another pill towards the tried pinkette, who gladly accepted it before popping it into her mouth with a few generous gulps of water.

"Well that's what you get for drinking too much." Sakura rolled her eyes as she lay back into the couch, feeling the medicine slowly taking its toll.

"Tch, I can't help it forehead. You _know _what I'm like with free drinks." Ino stated as if it was clearly obvious before she threw in the tablet into her mouth with a few drops of water.

"Ino, there is something called _self restrain_." Sakura spoke slowly, emphasizing the last two words as if she was talking to a small child.

"_Forehead! _Why are you being so mean to me?" Ino whined childishly, a cute pout settling on her face. But she soon got over it as she reached for the remote, while ignoring the blank faced pinkette sitting next to her. Sakura merely rolled her eyes at her friends' constant mood swings, as the blonde uninterestedly flickered through channel after channel, when she heard a familiar ring tone chiming in the air. She quickly fished through the depths of her purse before retrieving her black slim phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Sakura greeted, easily slipping the phone beside her ear, despite the fact that she could still feel the pounding effects of the loud music that she heard simply hours before.

"_Sakura, look I have been meaning to talk to you_—"

"_Uchiha_, you have some nerve calling me." Sakura hissed, narrowing her jade eyes as she lowered her voice so her friend wouldn't hear the conversation. She felt an urge to end this pointless phone call; she didn't want to be forced to hear half-hearted apologizes that he probably didn't even mean.

"_I know...I'm truly sorry Sakura but listen for a minute...please_?" He seemed to struggle uttering the last world, as he pleaded to the reluctant pinkette.

Sakura subconsciously nibbled her lower lip as she pondered on whether or not to hear him out. One part of her mind thought absolutely _yes_ while inwardly squealing happily about actually talking to _the _Sasuke Uchiha. But then on the other side, it had the opposite feeling. Why should she listen to somebody who would probably forget all about her after a couple of days? He had already crushed her feelings before and can easily do so again.

"...fine Uchiha, you have five minutes." Sakura gave in, motioning to Ino – who was starting to stare at her curiously – that she'll be right back, before standing up to step out of the room and into the hallway.

"_Alright Sakura, this may seem bad but I'll sort everything out_." Sasuke stated sincerely, as his silky voice almost captivating her in an instant.

She quickly cleared her throat in embarrassment, a faint blush crossed at the bridge of her nose. "What's the catch?" Sakura inquired, not fully trusting that he would take back his words for _nothing_. There must be something that he wanted in return.

He sighed in defeat, "_All I'm asking for is that you will stay my pretend 'fiancé' for a few weeks for so, then you can end the 'relationship'._"

Sakura scoffed in disbelief, was he seriously _that_stupid? Did he actually think that she would agree to something like that? Especially when she knew that Sasori wouldn't obviously let some guy take away what's '_his_'.

"Sasuke, give me one good damn reason why I should help you." Sakura deadpanned, blowing some stray strands out of her eyes in annoyance.

"_I can't explain all the details right now but_—"

He was abruptly cut off by what it seemed fan girlish squeals in the background. She could hear him mutter something along the lines of 'stalker fan girls'.

"Kya! It's Sasuke-sama!"

"Don't marry that pink haired bitch! I'm _much_better than her!"

"Noooo! I'm _way_better for you Sasuke-sama!"

"_...Uh, I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow."_ He hastily shouted before hanging up. Most likely going to hide away from all his crazy fan girls, although she completely hated his guts, she couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him. Even one fan boy would drive her crazy, not mentioning any names of course..._Sasori_.

Sakura started blankly at her phone, with only one thought that came to mind. – How _did_ he get her number in the first place? Well, he _was_rich so it didn't really surprise her much. The time_12:04_blinked lazily at her, they had only arrived around eleven due to the large swarms of paparazzi _and_also because there weren't any free taxies at the time.

The pinkette shrugged it off, a tired yawn escaping her lips. What has she gotta herself into this time? It was already bad enough that Sasori found out about her and Sasuke's so called 'engagement' He had refused to left her go when Sasuke reached out for her and held her quite possessively. He even mumbled something about 'being a perfect fit in his arms'.

The returning thoughts of the red head instantly formed a rosy blush that spread across the bridge of her nose. Seemingly he only had these effects on her, but she wasn't going to tell him about that anytime soon. It wouldn't exactly be fair if he had that slight advantage against her, especially when she _didn't_ like him all that much.

'Stupid Sasori' she thought grumpily, shaking away the pestering thoughts as she walked back into the room, where Ino was sprawled on the couch and had already fallen asleep, with the remote still held firmly in her loosening grasp.

Her last selected channel just had to be the news channel, where the current headlines of the incident that happened merely hours ago were already plastered all over the news.

Sakura rubbed her temples as they started to replay what they had managed to capture on camera, she could already sense the presence of raging fan girls near her home. Well, that's going to make it harder to sleep without constantly looking over your shoulder in case of a jealous consumed fan girl.

It seemed only things like these usually happened to her, a normal pink haired girl...okay, that's not exactly _normal_ but the point is that what were the odds of her encountering _both _Sasori and Sasuke in the same night? Well, Sasori did seem like a stalker type of person but she wasn't so sure about Sasuke. It was bad enough that they were known as a couple; she didn't want to have to be around him just when _he_ says so.

For Sasuke, it probably didn't matter to him if she received unwanted publicity. After all, she was nothing but a rich bastard who didn't give a damn about anything, until it involved getting what he wanted.

Luckily enough, they didn't know her name, as of yet. But it obviously wouldn't be _that_hard to find a pink haired girl. Especially when there are mostly brunettes and blondes haired girls, it clearly wasn't common for pink hair. Sakura would imagine that any major gossip magazine must have covered this already, seeing as it wasn't everyday that _two _rich men were witnessed fighting over a mere _poor_girl.

Sakura sighed dejectedly, before picking up a nearby blanket and carefully settled it on top of Ino's sleepy figure. She clicked the off button of the remote as darkness quickly swallowed any sign of light, leaving the pinkette's vision slightly blurred. She smiled softly at her friend before heading off to her own bed to sleep. Not giving Sasuke or Sasori another second thought.

Sakura's lips curled at the corners of her mouth as she leaned in closer into her pillow, seemingly having a nice, non-guy related dream. Muffled incoherent words spilled out every few seconds, unaware of the fact that her alarm clock hadn't bothered to do its job and wake her up for work.

After a few more minutes had passed, it was only then that she managed to break through her deep sleep. She could've sworn that she felt something vibrating in her pajama bottoms; she quickly retrieved her phone as she swept a hand through her bed hair and answered the phone, still very much asleep.

"Hello?"

"_Sakura! Where the hell are you? Your shift started ten minutes ago!" _Tsunade bellowed into the phone, instantly waking up the pinkette, who sprang out of bed and grabbed her work clothes before throwing them in her haste, with Tsunade waiting patiently on the phone.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-san, I just woke up late. I'll be there as soon as I can." She reassured the short tempered woman who reluctantly agreed before hanging up, leaving the stressed woman quickly straightening her clothes before hurrying downstairs, remembering to grab her bag as she left the house.

She quickly scanned through the piles of text messages and unanswered calls, which were mostly from Sasori – no surprise there, but also a couple from Sasuke as well. Maybe it was time for her to change her number? As she had received over a dozen text messages from Sasori, who kept texting her that he _loved_her and she should be marrying _him _and not Sasuke.

Honestly, she didn't want to marry anyone. She didn't mind the life of being single, as long as she didn't have to deal with a ridiculously rich man who absolutely _adored_ her. It was too much of a hassle to deal with if you ask her.

She sighed as she mixed in with the morning crowds that rushed to work, it wasn't really busy today, the traffic was pushed to a minimum as the cars were able to drive swiftly as the colors all rushed together, creating a small blur in the corner of her eye.

Momentarily distracted, she kept a firm stare on her phone as she quickly texted to Ino. Who wasn't even _in_ the house when she was rushing, she wanted to know why she didn't bother waiting her up – she already knew what Tsunade's tempers were like in the morning, yet she didn't give it a second thought about waking her up.

"Stupid Ino." She muttered darkly under her breath, as she sent the message. But the moment she lifted her head back up, she bumped into someone, which caused her phone to slip out of her grasp as it clashed with the hard gravel – she inwardly hoped that it didn't cause _too_ much damage.

"Aww, dammit...I'm sorry." She quickly bowed as she noticed that there were two fallen phones but picked up the one that she thought must have been hers. Once she straightened herself, she felt something tickling her forehead and found that it was _red_hair.

She instantly thought of the _other _possible red head she could have bumped into and quickly passed the surprised male to get away from who she assumed was Sasori and towards the hospital, where she wishfully hoped that it wasn't going to be crowded with paparazzi.

The male on the other hand picked up the slightly damaged phone; he blinked in confusion as he mumbled, "This isn't my phone..."

Thankfully, there weren't any paparazzi lurking around the entrance of the hospital and instead it was quiet when she arrived. What she assumed was _her_phone in hand as she entered the cool air conditioned hallways of the hospital.

Shizune handed her assisted patients for the day, along with a nice warm cup of coffee with her usual warm smile. Which Sakura returned gladly as she stepped into her office, the growing forest in the room shrunk slightly but there were still flowers curling all around the room.

She sighed as she dropped both the papers and her phone onto her well organized desk when she heard an unfamiliar ring tone chiming in the air, as she looked towards the phone. She reached out cautiously before clicking the answer button.

"Uh, hello?"

"Oh Gaara! I wanted to tell you about the girl you're going to meet later... hey wait your _not_ Gaara!"

"Ino?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, so this phone belonged to someone named Gaara? That would explain the horrible ring tone it came along with, but it _didn't _explain why Ino would be calling him about a date with a girl – unless she started messing around with other people's lives _again_.

"Uh...sorry wrong number bye!" She squeaked out before hanging up, leaving a somewhat annoyed by Ino as she was obviously hiding _something_.

Sakura shrugged it off for the time being, as she had to get on with her work. This just included sorting out documents, patients' files and drinking lots of coffee to keep her awake. She spent most of the morning doing all the paperwork while seeing to some patients for their weekly check up.

Once her morning shift had finished, she knew that Ino would avoid her at all costs to prevent her from finding out what she was up to. So, instead of prying into her friend's business, she brought it upon herself to return the phone to Gaara and to get hers back...at least she _hoped _that she would get her phone back.

She decided to take a quick look in the shops, as she was suppose to go shopping for food a while ago. Ino had thought that she had the liberty to eat _all _of the cookie dough ice cream, along with most of the food in her fridge, sometimes she wondered _why _she let Ino stay at her house instead of staying at her own luxury apartment.

After a ten minute walk to the local supermarket, the automatic doors swishing opening as the pinkette relished the warmth of the shop, unlike the bitter coldness of the air outside. She loosened her scarf around her neck as she picked up a nearby carrier basket and started to pick up the food she needed to refill the fridge.

"Hmm, where _are _the strawberries?" Sakura mused to herself, feeling a craving for the sweet tasting fruit as she began searching through the fruit and vegetable aisle. She felt the hairs on her arms stand up when a sudden presence behind her, she inwardly crossed her fingers that it wasn't Sasori.

The male reached out a hand on the right side of Sakura before pulling out a well hidden box of strawberries and handing it towards the pinkette as he leaned closer to her ear, creating involuntary shivers that started to run up her spine in protest.

"Here you go, Sakura." He whispered huskily, a small smirk curling on his lips as he leaned back. Instantly alerting Sakura as she pivoted on her heel to face no one other than _Sasuke_, who was disguised himself a black woolly hat that covered most of his back hair that left him only with his bangs framing his face almost gracefully, he hadn't bothered using sunglasses, as it would have_ definitely_ looked suspicious as it wasn't exactly sunny outside.

"_Sasuke_, what are you doing here?" Sakura hissed, lowering her voice just in case there were any bystanders around them. Her day wasn't half bad until _he_had to show up; she wasn't really in the mood to discuss their 'engagement' plans.

"What, is it wrong to see my fiancé?" He cocked an eyebrow, having the nerve to look _innocent_ as she glared at him, making her look like the bad guy in the situation. She wasn't going to let him force her into a relationship, whether it was fake or not.

"I'm not your _fiancé_, Sasuke. I never agreed to it." Sakura argued as she rolled her eyes as she swiftly passed him to collect the remaining items of her shopping list. Anything to get away from speaking to _him_.

"C'mon Sakura, it's _only _for a couple of weeks." His silky voice drawled, almost attracting her attention as she grabbed some chocolate biscuits and dropped it into the basket. She could hear the loud _click _of his expensive shoes following closely behind her; didn't he have something better to do than stalk an uninterested girl? With a simple flick of his fingers, he could get _any_girl he wanted, she wasn't particularly beautiful like Ino was, so why was he following her like a lost puppy?

"_Please_ Sakura?" His hot breath hovered over her neck, startling the pinkette out of her thoughts as she felt his arms snake around her waist and was suddenly pulled back, the contents of her baskets dropped carelessly onto the floor.

"S-Sasuke." She stuttered; feeling a lot uncomfortable than she should be as she flushed with embarrassment as people started to stare at them, while most of the girls glared in jealously.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, smirking slightly as he nuzzled into her pink tresses. He couldn't suppress the feral growl that escaped from his mouth as her intoxicating smell seduced his senses instantly.

"Let go, people are starting to _stare_." Sakura whispered, pushing away the persistent male as she gathered her forgotten items and hurried towards the check out counter. Sasuke, who had just come to his senses held a love sick grin on his face as he continued to follow the pinkette.

Sakura poured the contents of the basket out as they slid slowly towards the check out lady, who smiled friendly as she carefully arranged the food in a plastic bag. While Sasuke waited patiently beside her, trying not to stand out _too_much. But then again, it probably wasn't easy trying to fit in when you're standing right next to a _pink _haired girl. She thanked the check out girl, who in return smiled as she continued her job routine with the next customer.

She adjusted the bag in her hands as she tightened her scarf around her neck as she left the warm air conditioned building into the cold, bitter afternoon air. Sakura let out a breath as white smoke escaped her lips; she nibbled her lip as she felt the wintry air brush against her, making her feel colder than she already felt. They walked in silent for a few minutes, before the quiet moment was broken when the pinkette sniffed, she inwardly sighed already knowing that she was going to get a cold later on due to her lack of thick clothing.

And, as if Sasuke could read minds, he simply shrugged out of his own coat before settling it on her shoulders. Earning a small blush that lingered on her pale cheeks as they stayed silent for the rest of the walk, the pinkette felt a smile twitching at the corners of her lips. Maybe he wasn't _that _bad after all? He could be quite a gentleman when he wants to be.

Hearing the ring tone from the phone she had mistaken for her own, she fished it out of her purse before identifying the caller, which was actually _her _phone number calling. Cautiously, she answered it before slipping it beside her ear, ignoring Sasuke inquiring stare as she waited for this 'Gaara' person to speak.

"Hello, is this Sakura Haruno?"

"Yeah, about the phone switch. I'm sorry about that, but I was in a hurry this morning." She rushed out, hoping that he wasn't the type to get worked up over something like this, although this_ was_ technically her fault. But if Ino had bothered waking her up this morning, then _maybe_this would not have happened. But, much to her surprise, instead of acting like her expectations – he_ laughed_.

As if it was completely _natural _for his to just happen one day, but although she wouldn't admit it out loud, he _did_have a nice laugh. Not that she was going to be all fan-girlish over him after one day of course.

"No, its fine Sakura. Why don't we meet up, you know to switch phones?" He offered nonchalantly, his calm tone creating a small smile on her face. "Yeah, sure. How about the hospital?" She pondered for a moment, it would be better than to meet at a coffee place. As it was only an early afternoon, where most people would probably be on their breaks by now and the hospital shouldn't be _that _crowded on a Tuesday anyway.

"Alright, I was actually on my way there."

"Oh? Are you ill or something, because I am a doctor—"Sakura rushed out, concern evident in her tone.

"No, I'm fine Sakura. I was just supposed to meet someone there." He reassured the slightly anxious pinkette. Feeling inwardly surprised by her concern.

"Okay then, I'll meet you there—"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore as he _rudely _snatched the phone off his _future _wife, before placing it beside his ear ignoring her protests as jealousy was practically emitting from him that Sakura seemed to prefer speaking to a _complete _stranger than speaking to _him_ –Sasuke Uchiha a.k.a., her future husband.

"Who are you and why are you talking to _my _fiancé." He narrowed his onyx eyes dangerously, wrapping a possessive arm around the oblivious pinkette's waist, who struggled against his firm grip as she blew her bangs out of her eyes in annoyance.

"Sasuke? What are you doing there?" Gaara inquired amusement evident in his tone.

"I'm with my fiancé." He answered simply, as Sakura continued to protest loudly in the background, denying the fact that they were apparently 'engaged' which she _didn't_ even agree to.

"Oh? Is that _why _you blew off the meeting this morning?"

"...yes." He admitted, that was _mostly _true, but he didn't feel like getting up in the morning just to have a hour long meeting over a pointless topic that can be settled in less than ten minutes. He didn't like talking to what he thought was a 'love rival' for _his _Sakura. Despite the fact that he hadn't spend that much time with her, as they did have a limited time meeting last night. She was just _too _adorable to resist.

"Yeah, as much as I like being cold and all but I _do _have to return the phone." Sakura said sarcastically before grabbing the phone back as she resumed walking towards the hospital, with Sasuke reluctantly trailed after the determinate pinkette.

"Hey, how about going to dinner after the hospital?–"

"No." Sakura replied, not really bothering to care if his ego was had slightly deflated as she continued her momentarily interrupted conversation with Gaara. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly like a child while following the pinkette.

"He isn't here yet, can we go now?" Sasuke inquired, tapping his fingers boredly against the front desk counter. Feeling slightly impatient, that damn red head hadn't bothered to show up in the past ten minutes, they could have been at a five star restaurant is it wasn't for _him_.

"_Sasuke_, if you want to go, then go." Sakura sighed, briefly checking the time before averting her attention towards door while subconsciously chewed on her lower lip nervously. His phone clutched in her hand as she waited patiently, _unlike _somebody, not mentioning any names of course..._Sasuke_.

"But we haven't had dinner yet, Sakura." He smiled softly at the pinkette, who instantly turned her head away, trying to conceal her growing blush as the front door opened, revealing a tall, lean red head with mesmerizing jade eyes.

"Sakura Haruno, I presume?" He inquired; a small smile lingering on his face, surprising her when he lifted her hand towards his mouth before lightly brushing her hand against his lips as he stared intensely at her before he gently released her hand, the pinkette couldn't help but feel déjà vu all over again. Although this had already happened to her, she was instantly captivated by his gentleman like manners, unlike Sasuke who simply scoffed at Sakura's naivety.

What she didn't know about Gaara was that he secretly had a reputation of being a playboy, but instead of being open about it – like _he_used to be, that is until he met Sakura of course – he would easily charm girls into thinking that he was _nice_, sweet guy when really, he was the exact opposite.

"H-Here's the phone." Sakura squeaked out meekly, handing over the black identical phone that was looked _exactly_ like hers. Although he seemed like a nice guy, she couldn't suppress that weird feeling in her gut, the same kind that she felt when she found out that she was actually talking to _Sasuke_ last night.

"Oh, I was hoping that you could join me for dinner." He offered hopefully, a small smile curled on his face. Already knowing the answer, assuming that she would _obviously _say yes, they always did.

"Uh," Sakura glanced nervously at Sasuke, not really wanting to reject him harshly. It wasn't that she didn't like him or anything, it just felt a _little_ bit awkward with being around him, she couldn't explain it but something just didn't feel right about Gaara. Sasuke caught on as Sakura silently pleaded to him to help her out. He inwardly smiled; this was probably one of the best choices that he made about choosing her as his future wife. She _definitely _wasn't dense when it came to cunning people- that was for sure.

"We've already make plans." Sasuke cut in, wrapping an arm around her waist, despite the slight twitch that Sakura struggled to restrain. Gaara blinked, feeling somewhat surprised that she had just rejected _him_, to go out with an _Uchiha_ than him. A male with a nice, friendly personality instead of openly acting like an arrogant playboy.

"I see, well I guess I'll be leaving then." He accepted his phone back before carelessly stuffing it into his pocket as he pulled out her phone and handed it over, which she hesitatingly accepted, before he exchanged a brief nod with Sasuke. He retreated towards the door, Sasuke relaxed slightly as Sakura felt a little but guilty. She sighed; she was _probably _going to regret this but...

"Gaara, would you like to join us?" She winced visibly as she heard Sasuke quietly mutter something about being 'too soft'. It wasn't really _her_fault if she was just naturally nice, besides he wasn't nice so he probably wouldn't understand. The red head instantly brightened up as he seized Sakura's free hand before pulling her along side him.

"Great! I know the perfect place." He stated cheerfully, carefully sealing away his dismay that Sasuke had to tag along as well, the saying 'three is a crowd' _definitely _applied here. Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance, in attempt to hold back a retort to the overly eager red head. He knew exactly what the 'perfect' place was; Gaara would usually bring his other

"..._This _is your family restaurant?" Sakura stared in sheer awe at the massive luxurious building. She had heard about this place, it was supposedly a five star restaurant where only the richest and famous of people eat at.

"Yeah, my brother's a good chef, so he decided to have a restaurant of his own." He shrugged nonchalantly as he exited the taxi as he held it out for the pinkette, who smiled graciously as she easily slipped out of the yellow car. Unintentionally leaving Sasuke to pay for the tab as she walked side by side with Gaara, slightly adjusting her grocery bag in her hands, which Gaara took note of as he motioned for a nearby worker and handed the bag over, mentioning to him to sent it to Sakura's house before glancing back to the pinkette.

"That's amazing that your brother was able to make such a successful food business," Sakura said in admiration, still wondering in awe at the building, it looked like beautiful on the outside, it probably looked even better inside, and _she_was actually going to see it! "So, does your sister also manage the kitchen?" She inquired, bringing up his sister from one of their conversations, feeling slightly interested as she smiled at Gaara. The said male felt a small blush marred his face in reaction to a mere smile from the pinkette, a feeling that he hadn't felt with all the other girls, who probably just liked him for his money. He couldn't help but feel slightly more attracted to Sasuke's apparent 'fiancé'.

"No, Temari had never really been good at cooking; she literally burnt _everything _she had ever attempted." He sighed; the memories of all the burned dishes wandered their way into his mind, the _worst_part of it all was when she tried making him _but_ mostly Kankuro taste it, just to see if she had improved. Sakura chuckled, startling the red head out of his thoughts. She had a melodic laugh, something that he _definitely _liked about her.

"Same with my dad, he could _never _cook either." She smiled, thanking the doorman as she entered the warm, luxurious lobby. She stared in amazement as Gaara escorted her towards the main room, where she could already smell mouth watering foods flowing through the room and sighed blissfully. Far behind them, Sasuke rushed as he threw some money notes at the driver and hurried into the restaurant. You could practically feel the jealously and anger radiating from his body as he stalked towards the smiling couple.

"This is a lovely restaurant Gaara—"Sasuke cut her off as he possessively seized Sakura's hand, pulling the pinkette away as she bumped into his chest. He happily nuzzled into her tresses, while Gaara narrowed his eyes as Sakura was being violated right in _front _of him. That damn Uchiha had to act childish when he rudely snatched away Sakura, who eagerly hugged the blank faced pinkette, she sighed dejectively, already feeling used to all the _possessiveness_ by now.

"_Gaara! _Have you come to visit your darling sister?"

Sasuke reluctantly released Sakura as Temari walked across the room towards them, a big smile adoring her face as she hugged her impassive brother, who awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Oh? You've brought over guests?" She gushed enthusiastically, looking over Gaara's new 'friends'. Sakura hesitated before smiling as she shyly waved, while Sasuke returned back to his usual 'emo' mode and replied with an 'Hn'.

"Yes, this is my _date_ Sakura...and her friend Sasuke." He gestured towards the pinkette, which Temari seemed to approve of before reluctantly introduced the sulking black haired male, who stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. Gaara inwardly smirked as he casually threw an arm over her shoulders, a mischievous glint flashed in his eye as he noticed that Sasuke was averting his anger by clenching his fists tightly.

Temari squealed happily as she ushered them to a table, feeling happy that Gaara was finally experiencing a stable relationship instead of having meaningless flings. She gestured them to get settled before heading off to find some menus _and _to tell Kankuro all about their baby brother having a _sensible_ girlfriend for a change.

Sakura took the opportunity to have a look around the restaurant, seemingly oblivious to that fact that their table had attracted unwanted attention from nearby tables; the ladies stared in envy at the pinkette who had received _both _Sasuke Uchiha's and Gaara Sabaku's attention. _Her_, a mere poor girl amongst the rich, it didn't make much sense to them.

"See Kankuro! I _told _you she was adorable!" The said girl raised her head in question as Gaara's sister returned, along with a brunette male beside her. Sakura flushed with embarrassment as she quickly bowed her head, gladly accepting the menu as she skimmed through, feeling slightly dazed by the high variety of foods but mostly because of the _ridiculously _high prices. How could people actually afford this?

"Sakura sweetie, I just wanted to let you know that I would be happy if you ever become my sister in law." Temari stated happily, sending a quick wink to the blushing pinkette as Kankuro let out a chuckle. Temari was right after all, she was undeniably _adorable_, he would definitely approve of her being with his brother, she seemed to really suit him, after all the one off relationships.

Sakura inwardly sighed, keeping a firm gaze on her purse as she picked up her vibrating phone, probably just another text from Sasori, knowing the stalker he was, he had probably already arrived here. She quickly flickered through text messages, unaware of the curious stares she was receiving before finding that latest message.

It read:

**7:24**

**From: Ino-Pig**

Forehead! Why haven't you been answering your phone?

I have been worrying sick! I could not even enjoy my spa time thanks to you!

Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Sasori's been ringing me nonstop just to find out where you are, because you obviously haven't been answering his calls either!

Honestly, I don't blame you. He _can _get seriously annoying sometimes.

Oh! And remember its takeout night; I was thinking Chinese or maybe Indian?

Love ya!

Ino x

Sakura sighed, leave it to Ino to be lazy enough to ask her to pick up the takeout – she could just _call _a damn takeout herself and get it over with. She already had to get the groceries, Ino could at least help her with _one _little thing. She clicked the reply button as she quickly texted back a _strongly_worded message, when the main doors slammed open with a loud _bang_, instantly sending an echo all around the room.

Gaara and Sasuke immediately stood up in alert as the intruder stalked towards their table, intend on finding a _certain_girl, who was currently occupied by texting back Ino before the blonde kept sending her dozens of texts every few minutes. Temari and Kankuro decided it was probably best to stay _far_away from the table as they hurried off towards the kitchen.

"Is _this _where you've been hiding _my _Sakura, _Uchiha_?" Sasori spat out, narrowing his amber eyes into slits as he glared angrily at the raven haired male. The pinkette kept her head lowered, seeming now fully aware of the situation and inwardly cured her bad luck. How was it that only _these _things only seem to happen to just her?

"Sasori, if you want to fight then take it _outside_." Gaara stated calmly, keeping his voice carefully composed, though his eyes held a hint of jealously. When was Sakura ever _his? _He didn't have the right to make decisions for her; she was _clearly_smart enough to make her own decisions.

"Actually, I was just going to see Sakura." He instantly averted his attention towards the pinkette, quickly making his way over, dispute the pair attempting to block his way. "She _doesn't_ want to see you Sasori." Sasuke flicked his bangs out of his eyes arrogantly as he narrowed his obsidian eyes at the persistent red head.

Sakura subconsciously nibbled her lower lip in thought, before pushing herself out of the chair and quickly throwing her bag over her shoulder as she smoothed out the slight creases of Sasuke's coat. "Sasori, look I would talk to you if I had the time but I have to leave—"

"Why? We haven't had dinner yet Sakura—"

"Maybe she doesn't want to be around you _Gaara."_

"I wouldn't know why she should want to hang out with an arrogant playboy either." Gaara replied dryly, smirking when he detected that the raven haired hesitated to retort back as Sakura took the opportunity to leave there and then, not wanting to continue listening to this childish squabble.

Sasori, thinking alike followed closely behind his beloved pinkette, who was oblivious to that small detail as she muttered incoherent words that included both Gaara and Sasuke being so_ immature_ that they had to argue like little children. Sakura dreaded the moment when she returned back into the cold, bitter evening air. She tightened the coat around her, inhaling the scent deeply, before sighing in content. Who knew Sasuke smelt so damn _good_...not that she could ever admit that to him of course.

She shivered slightly once the chilly air brushed against her face, but blinked when she noticed snowdrops gliding through the sky as it slowly hit the floor. She raised her head upwards; the sky was already darkened as the stars were visible through the white drops falling in all around in the air. She smiled at the beautiful scenery in front of her, but her delight was short lived when she felt an arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer. Despite the fact that he was _nice _and _warm_, she _did_ like having personal space.

"Mhm, Sakura, I've missed you." Sasori mumbled softly, resting his head on top of hers, slightly loosening his grip on her waist. Sakura sighed, relaxing in his arms as she titled her head against his chest. Although he always acted clingy towards her, she actually liked this side of him.

"Sakura!"

Their moment was cut short as they broke apart, as Sasuke and Gaara were rushing towards them. Sakura smiled apologetically at the red head as she quickly waved to a free taxi as it easily pulled up at the pavement, she opened the door before sliding inside and swiftly shut the door. The taxi resumed driving as Sakura waved at a slightly dazed Sasori as the other red head and raven haired males had only just arrived outside. The driver turned his head to see the weary pinkette, who rubbed her temples, her previous headache was quickly returning. "Hard day, hm?" He inquired, turning the wheel around the corner.

"You have _no _idea."

**A/N2:**Finally! I've finished this really _long _chapter O_O this took me _ages_ to write but I've managed to write it all up! I'm sorry if this was really late but with school and all the homework I'm getting; I haven't had much time lately!

Remember to vote for the next male you want Sakura to date!

Review please :D

Saku-Chan


End file.
